The Pokémon Top 50 National Tournament
by SoulGeass728
Summary: Ash has finally overtaken the Indego League, but can he defeat 50 of the best trainers from around the country? This series will pull together many characters, including a few original characters. I own nothing but my oc's. (this will have many types of shipping)
1. Chapter 1

{[( I hope you guys will enjoy this story. There's going to be a lot to take in, and I'm going to try to give as much as possible. I will also be bringing in new faces and some unexpected faces as well.)]}

The Announcement

A man sat down in a comfortable chair in the middle of a large dark room. He had just poured a glass of white wine and sat down for a moment of relaxation. He was about to turn on the television in his room when a knock at the door disturbed his privacy. He growled and stood from his chair, shooting a glare toward the door. He walked over slowly and opened it to see the three faces he had wished would disappear many times over the years. "What do you three want?" He asked angrily. "We've got got great news for ya boss." Said a talking Meowth. "Is it that you're finally going to cease pestering me now that I've suspended you from Team Rocket? I've had it with your constant failures and you three spending all of my money." A man with blue hair spoke up. "No, it's even better. You see you may not have to shut it down." He looked at James sceptically. "What are you blabbering about?"

Elsewhere, in the Indigo League Stadium, a television broadcast was in progress. On camera was a 16-year-old boy with a wide grin on his face holding a gold trophy with a pokéball on the top. He had messy black hair, a blue open shirt with white short sleeves over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a hat to top it off which was colored with the front two panels colored white with a green stylized L on it. "Here he is folks!" An announcer shouted. "Ash Ketchum has won the Indigo League Championships where only five years ago he was defeated in the top 16!" Ash smiled waving to the cheering crowd members. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder happily. "We did it buddy." Ash said happily. To his left was Lance, the dragon master and champion of the Indigo Leagues Elite Four. "Congratulations Ash. I'm impressed with your skill." Ash smiled at him. "Thanks Lance. That really means a lot." In attendance were Brock Steel and Misty Waterflower, who were applauding wildly for their friend.

"Well, Ash..." Misty said, flipping her not longer hair before returning to her applause. "You've finally done it." She smiled with tears in her eyes. Brock smiled down at her. "So when are you gonna tell him?" She looked back at him confused. "Tell him what?" She asked before blushing, realizing what he meant. "Oh, uh... I don't-um..." Brock laughed. "Hey, the time will come when it comes Misty. You'd better tell him soon though." Also in attendance were Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, and his grandson, Gary. "Ash certainly has come a long way." Said Gary. The Professor nodded. "He certainly has." Delia had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that my little boy is actually the champion of Kanto." She said as she cried out of happiness and sadness.

Elsewhere, two siblings watch the television from Petalburg City. They spun around in circles laughing happily shouting. "He did it! He did it!" The 14-year-old May smiled and sat back down on the couch. "Oh, I have to go see him in person. I have to congratulate him on his win in person." Her brother crossed his arms. "You just want to go see him because you like him, don't you May?" May blushed. "I don't! And I don't like Drew either." Max looked at her confused. "I never said anything about Drew." She turned her back to him. "Good. Because I didn't want you to."

Even farther away was 13-year-old Dawn. "Oh, Ash, I knew you could do it! You would have won the Sinnoh league too if you hadn't had to battle against Tobias and his Darkrai and Latios." Her mother smiled. "Dawn, honey, he can't hear you from here you know." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I know that, mom. It's just that I want to support him. I miss him... but I don't know why." Johanna smiled. "Oh, Dawn's in love." Dawn blushed. "Mom, don't say that. It's embarrassing. Besides, I'm only 13. What do I know about love?" Her mother laughed. "You're almost 14. Why don't you go visit him. An occasion like this isn't usually in question." Dawn looked at her mom smiling. "You'd really let me go?" Her mother nodded. "Of course. Just be sure to behave yourself and don't get into trouble." Dawn stood up. "Oh, mom. I'm a big girl now. There's no need to worry." Her mom sighed. "That's when I-" Dawn interrupted. "I know, I know. That when you worry the most."

Ash stepped up to the microphone, with his friends all over the country watching. "Hello everyone. My name is Ash Ketchum. Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of being the very best... like no one ever was. As I continued my journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova as well as the Battle Frontier... I found people that helped me make my dream come true. So I want to thank my mom for always encouraging me. Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn... all of you guys that were there for me thruout all my adventures... I want to thank all of you. I never could have made it here without you guys. Even my rivals.. Gary, Paul, and yes even Barry... we got off to rocky starts, but I thank you as well." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika!" It shouted. Ash smiled. "And thank you too Pikachu." Everyone applauded the young trainer once again.

Lance now stood in front of the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that I crown Ash Ketchum the new champion of the Indigo League. Of course, he still has to challenge the Elite Four. And that being said, I have another special announcement. I present the National Pokémon Championship! 50 trainers throuout the country will be converging to participate. That means that trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh may participate. Of course this means that only pokémon native to these four regions may be eligible to compete. It will be held in the remote region of Orre inside of the various Colosseums that have been created thruout the region. The winner will receive a cash prize of $10,000,000 and the title of Pokémon Master." The crowd cheered. "I of course will be in attendance. As well as these faces." He motioned to the large screen behind himself on which the images of Wallace and Cynthia appeared who looked like they were definitely ready for the battles.

The camera was put back onto Ash who was excitedly accepting an invitation from Lance himself. A boy of about 18 was watching from the darkness of a cave. He wore a similar outfit to Ash, however his shirt was red with white, rather than blue. His hat, which sat next to him, differed in that instead of an L, on the hat, he simply had a circular patch on the left-bottom corner of the front of his hat. His hair was more neat, yet also a raven-black as well and he wore black fingerless gloves, rather than green ones. He pushed up the bill of his hat, revealing his red eyes, admiring the match he had witnessed. "Ash Ketchum, huh?" The boy chuckled. "He sort of reminds me of myself." He said smiling. "Of course, why shouldn't he?" The boy said standing up and turning toward his pokémon.

In Newbark Town of Johto a boy of 15-years-old sat on his couch and watched the same match. A boy named Jimmy Gold. "Wow, that's the guy that came in the top 8 in the Silver Conference on my first go." A girl came up behind him. "Huh? Oh, Ash Ketchum, huh? I've heard a lot about him." Jimmy turned around. "What? Marina, how the heck do you know him?" He asked. "Well, May and Dawn have traveled with him and told me stories back stage when we were waiting to go up during contests." He looked at the television. "Hey, Crystal?" Marina looked at him. "I think I'm going to enter this tournament. Maybe I'll get to battle him. I doubt he can beat Typhlosion." Marina chuckled. "Your name may be Gold, but you always come in silver." She giggled. "I'm serious though. Will you come with me?" Marina blushed. "Uh.. yeah. Of course I will. But I'm not entering. I can't beat you, so I'll just have to root for you instead." Jimmy smiled. "Thanks Marina. You're the best." She smiled at him and leapedover the back of the couch to sit with her friend.

A few hours later, Ash had now returned home to Pallet Town with Misty and Brock. "I can't believe I'm going to be in a tournament like this!" Ash shouted excitedly. "There's no way I'm going to lose in this one!" Misty smiled at Ash's energy. "You know, Ash, I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself. I mean, you will have to battle against other Elite Four champions and you might even end up having to battle people who are even stronger." Ash smiled. "I know that, Brock. But I know I can take them. I'll beat Lance, Wallace, and Cynthia. And whoever else come up, because I'm going to be a Pokémon Master. I promised that I would the night before I got Pikachu. There's no way I'm breaking that promise." He said confidently.

Brock grabbed the doorknob. "You two hang out here for a bit. I've got some stuff to do inside." Ash looked at him confused. "But... it's my house." Brock nodded. "I'm going to help your mom make the rest of the meal she's preparing for you. It's a surprise, so don't come in." Ash nodded. "But why does Misty have to stay out here too?" He asked, still confused. "Well, you wouldn't want to wait out here alone, now would you, Ash?" He shrugged. "I guess not." Brock nodded. "Good. I'll call you inside when it's time." He then closed the door.

Misty and Ash sat down on a rock outside his house. "I want to tell him... but I really have no idea how to start. What if he... what if breaks my heart.." Misty thought sadly. "Is something wrong, Misty?" Ash asked concerned. "Huh? Oh, no Ash. Everything's fine." Ash looked at her unconvinced. "I'm just asking a lot of those 'what if' questions.." He looked serious now. "Don't ask 'what if' questions." She looked at him and he smiled. "You know, Misty... if there's something wrong, you can tell me." She smiled. "I know that, Ash. It's sweet of you to care about me like that. No one else really ever has." Ash smiled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to care a whole lot more to make up for them." She looked at him as he smiled up at the moon. She smiled at him. "Oh, Ash..." She said quietly. "Hey, Misty? Do you ever have something that you know should be done... and it's such an easy thing, but you just can't do it?" Misty widened her eyes and continued "I've got that feeling right now." She stared for a moment and then looked down in thought. "Oh..." She wondered if his dilemma was the same as hers.

Just before she could turn and say what was on her mind, a voice came from the distance. "Hey, Ash!" "May?" The two said in confusion. "Ash, I came here as quick as I could. I wanted to tell you... congratulations on your victory." Ash smiled. "Thank you May. That means a lot. Wait, you came here all the way from Hoenn just to tell me that?" Ash said confused. May giggled. "No, I came for other reasons too. One of them being..." She brought her hand to her mouth, smiling shyly and closing her eyes. "I like you Ash." Ash was stunned as was Misty. "How did she make it look so easy?" Misty thought in her head. "I had to let you know because... well... I've felt this way for a while." Ash scratched the back of his head shyly. "May, thank you." Misty slumped her head down and got off the rock walking inside the house, unnoticed by the two talking. Ash continued. "I'm flattered, but there is already someone else that I-" He turned to his side to see no one beside him. "Misty? Hey." He said looking around. "Where'd she go?" He asked out loud. May shrugged. "My eyes were closed." She sighed. "So you're not into me, huh?" Ash shook his head. "Sorry. It's not that you're not attractive. It's just that-" May held up her hand stopping him from talking, but with a smile. "It's fine Ash. I understand. You love someone else. You don't need to explain anything." Ash smiled. "But there is one thing that I'd like to do with you... just once." She said shyly. "Could we... kiss?" Ash froze for a few seconds before freaking out. "What do you mean 'kiss'? I though you were okay with me being in love with someone else!" May nodded. "I am, but... please? Just one. I promise, that's all I want. Well... other than your friendship. I'd like to keep that." She said giggling with a blush. "Well..." Ash thought.

"Misty?" Brock said walking into the room. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were outside with Ash." She was sitting on the couch with the television remote in hand, but she still hadn't yet turned it on. Her hair was over her eyes. "Brock..." She said in a shaken tone. "May confessed to Ash..." Brock came over to her. "Oh, I see." He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Misty, Ash loves you. If you can't tell that by now, I'm honestly shocked." She looked at him. "You think so?" Brock smiled. "Hey, I know a thing or two about love." Misty turned away a bit. "Then why do you never get a girlfriend?" Brock cleared his throat to avoid confrontation. "Misty, you love him and you should tell him. Go." She nodded. "Okay, Brock. I will." Brock smiled and watched her walk to the door.

She walked out the door. "Ash? Hey, Ash?" She looked ahead of herself and saw May and Ash kissing each other. She screamed, breaking the two of them out of their kiss. "Misty!" Ash shouted. "Misty, I was wondering where you were." Misty looked at him angry. "Oh really? Well did you find me while you were munching on your girlfriend!" She shouted defensively. Ash waved his hands and shook his head. "No, Misty, you don't understand. May cane and told me she liked me, and I-" Misty cut him off. "And you decided you liked her too, didn't you! Well, don't let me stand in yours and future Mrs. Ketchum's way, I'll leave you so you can have your privacy!" May interrupted now. "Wait, Misty, you've got it all wrong. Yes, I do like Ash. I like him a lot actually..." She said looking at him. "But, he rejected me." Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because when I reject people, I kiss them too." She said sarcastically. "No, Misty. Let me finish. He rejected me so I asked him if we could just kiss. Just one time so I could know how it felt to be with him... if only for a moment." Misty screamed again. "I don't care what your excuse is! I'm leaving!" She slammed the door coming back into the house in tears.

Ash chased after her. "May, you stay out here until I can get her to calm down." May nodded. "Misty! Misty, wait!" He came to the room she was in. "Of course the door is locked. The door is always locked in these situations." He said in his head. "Misty! Open up!" He shouted. "Go away!" Brock came over hearing his friends fighting. "What's going on" Misty's voice came again. "He was making out with May outside! That's what's going on!" Brock looked at him. "Is that true, Ash? Did you make out with May?" Ash turned to him. "No! Well... kind of, yeah, but it didn't mean anything." He made sure that May hadn't heard him say that. "Ash, I can't believe you would do that." Brock said. "How was she?" He asked. "She actually wasn't bad. She did this little thing where she nibbled a bit on the tip of my toung, and I don't know what it was, but it felt really-" Misty threw her shoe a the door and it made a loud bang. "Awful! She was awful!" Ash shouted. "High five." Brock said holding up his hand. "Can we not do this now?" Ash said annoyed. "Misty, please just let me in." She shouted again. "I'll let you in, but I'm turning you into ash when you get inside!" Ash nodded. "Fine, just let me in!" A few seconds later she unlocked the door and opened it. Ash came inside and closed the door.

Outside Dawn had just arrived. "Oh, hey May." She said to her cousin. "Dawn, it's been some time. How are you?" Dawn smiled. "I've been great, actually. What have you been up to?" She asked. "Oh, not much. I won a ribbon in Slateport the other day. My Wartortle is a Blastoise now. Oh, and I just made out with Ash." Dawn reacted to the last part. "What? You did? Oh, I wanted to do that!" May giggled. "Sorry, but maybe if you wait a year then he'll kiss you too." She teased. "That's not funny! So how was he?" May smiled. "He was great. A lot better than I had expected. But it was only a one-time thing. He loves someone else." Dawn smirked. "It's me, isn't it?" May shook her head. "No, it's-" Dawn interrupted. "Oh, I see it now. Him confessing on a beach at sunset. It would be so romantic." May rolled her eyes. "Dawn, I'm the one who should be daydreaming that stuff. And besides, it's Misty." Dawn looked at her confused. "So what you're saying is..." May nodded. "He's in love with Misty and me?" May face-palmed.

"So, where's your Gyrados. I thought you were going to turn me into ash." Said Ash trying to lighten the mood. Misty was sitting on the bed, curled up and shaking. "Misty..." She didn't move. "Misty, please, just listen to me." She nodded slowly. "I did kiss May. I'll admit it. But it really didn't mean anything to me. I'm in love with..." He hesitated and then sighed. "Someone else." She shifted her eyes to Ash, who was now sitting on the bed with her. "Someone that I've known for a lot longer." He said smiling at her. She didn't catch the hint that he was talking about her, but she looked over to him at his smiling face and into his brown eyes. "Well... okay. I'm sorry I over-reacted. I'm not even your girlfriend or anything... I didn't have a right to do that to you..." Ash smiled. "It's fine, Misty." The two of them hugged and then the moment ended. Not because anyone ruined it, but because they came to a realization. "Hey, Ash?" Misty asked. "Yeah, Misty?" Misty continued her question. "We've never hugged before... have we?" He was silent for a second. "No, Misty." He responded.

{[( Please review and give me suggestions. I'm excited to hear what you all have to say. Also, for those of you who don't know, Jimmy is based on the playable character in Pokémon Gold Version and Marina is based on the playable girl in Pokémon Crystal Version. The names were taken from The Legend of Thunder which was part of the short-lived Pokémon Chronicles series)]}


	2. Chapter 2

{[( Here it is already! Chapter 2. I hope you guys will enjoy what I do here, because it's an idea I'm pushing through multiple other fanfics I'm currently working on starting. Anyway, without farther ado... chapter 2)]}

Chapter 2 Has No Creative Title

Jimmy an Marina were setting up to leave for the Orre Region. "Marina, this is going to be great!" Shouted Jimmy as he walked out the door. "Jimmy, wait. Let's tell Professor Elm first. He deserves to know that he should watch for us." Marina shouted. "Watch for you where?" A boy with red hair and wearing mostly black with a bit of red asked. "If you must know, Damien, I'm going to participate in the tournament that was announced yesterday." Damien looked at him sternly. "What? I didn't hear about any tournament." He ground his teeth. "Alright, I'm coming too." Marina looked at him concerned. "Are you sure? I mean, you've already lost to Jimmy a lot of times. I don't think-" Damien interrupted her. "Shut up! This time I will beat him. Once and for all." Jimmy smiled. "Well, at least you're motivated. We'll see you there." He said and the two of them ran off to Elm's lab.

Marina opened up the door to the lab and rushed in. "Professor Elm! We're about to head off to the Orre Region." Marina said excitedly. "Yeah, so wish me luck in the tournament." Elm turned around and smiled. "Oh, you're going too?" Jimmy nodded and then noticed someone else in the lab who was conversing with Elm. "Who's this?" Elm looked at his guest. "Oh, well you should all know." The boy stood up. He was wearing a black version of Ash Ketchum's hat, a red shirt with a black denim jacket, and gray jeans. He had blue hair and red eyes as well. "Hey you two. I'm-" Jimmy interrupted. "You're Ace! You founded the official Johto Elite Four!" Ace chuckled. "Yeah, I'm the champion still. It's not like it's been around for too long. I'm only 22."Jimmy smiled. "So, it looks like I'll be battling you." Ace shrugged. "I sure hope so. You're a popular name here in Johto, Jimmy." Marina chimed in once again. "Hey, where's Brooke? You two are a thing, right?" Ace blushed. "She's being picked up in a special aircraft for us Elite Four members. Though, mostly it's just champions."His PokéGear began going off and he was talking so he answered it. "Hello?" The video feed was projected onto a monitor in the lab. "Is that Cynthia?" Marina asked awe-struck. "Hello there, Ace. It's been a while since we last talked. How have you been?" Ace smiled. "I've been well."

Elsewhere, a less free-spirited conversation was beginning. Giovanni had gotten his pokémon team set up, but he would need added assistance for Orre. "Who are you?" A man in a white power ranger-like outfit answered on a video feed. "Greetings. My name is Giovanni. I am leader of Team Rocket and head of Rocket Industries." The person on the other end recognized that name. "Oh, I'll put you through to our current chief right away." A few moments later the screen changed. "Cipher Admin and head Ein speaking. How may I be of service, Giovanni?" He grinned. "Greetings Ein. I've heard of your organizations past operations and I must say I like what I've seen." Ein nodded. "Well thank you." He said adjusting his glasses. "So, what can I do?" Giovanni smiled. "To the point I see. I would like to know how you accomplished this shadow pokémon plan. I would like to offer my services." Ein arched an eyebrow.

Ash got all of his gear together and put on the same thing he had been wearing the day before. "Alright, Pikachu. Are you ready for this?" He asked the small mouse pokémon. Pikachu looked up and him and nodded. "Pika pi-chu." Misty came out of the shower in her old outfit as well, but without the suspenders drying her hair. She smiled at Ash seeing him ready for their adventure. "I'm glad to see Ash so excited. It's been so long since we went on one together." She proceeded back to one of the guest rooms in the house. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Ketchum." Delia turned around. "Oh, good morning Misty. I wa just making your bed for you. Are you feeling any better today?" Misty nodded. "I apologized to May already for what I said yesterday." Delia smiled. "That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't take all of you to the airport myself, but I've already told Professor Oak that I'd wait for him." Misty nodded. "It's alright. I understand." Ash burst into the room full of energy. "Misty, Gary's here!" Misty smiled. "Alright Ash, I'll be out in a minute."

Once they had all filed into the car, the driver started going. "So, what do you think?" Gary asked. "I can't believe you rented a limo for our ride to the airport." Dawn said in amazement. "That's Gary for you. Always a bit over-flashy." Ash commented. Gary grinned. "By the way, Ash. I'll be participating in this thing too." Ash looked at him shocked. "What? I thought you were just going to study pokémon." Gary nodded. "Yeah, but even I can't pass up this. Besides, I want to see just how much better you've gotten." Ash smiled. "Well then, I wish you luck, Gary." He nodded. "Thanks Ash." Brock was staring at his phone, stressing out over something. "Are you alright, Brock?" He looked at her. "I don't know May. I called Suzie, but she still hasn't responded saying if she will or will not come." Misty smiled. "Are you and Suzie starting up again? I thought she was with that Zane guy." Brock nodded. "She was, but they decided to split and just stay friends." Ash smiled too. "That's great Brock." The phone buzzed and he checked it. "Yes! She's coming!" May smiled. "I'm happy for you." Dawn interrupted again. "May, are you inviting that Drew guy yo were talking about a few weeks ago?" May blushed. "Uh, well I may have already asked him to come." Dawn smiled. "I wish I had someone." Ash patted her back. "You'll find someone." Dawn looked at him happily. "Thanks Ash." Misty felt her jealousy building again.

The boy from the cave now emerged from the mountain-top. He now stood in front of the entrance of Mt. Silver and adjusted his backpack strap. "It looks like it's time to see if there's someone who can beat me." He said looking up into the sky. "So, you've finally come down." He looked to the left. "Professor Oak?" Oak walked over to him. "Red, it's been quite a long time. Have you finally completed your training?" Red nodded. "So, you knew I was here?" Oak nodded. "I look forward to seeing you battle. It's been years since you last battled publicly." Red nodded. "I'm going to beat you this time Professor." He said passing him by. Oak smiled. "We'll see, Red."

Red continued out into an open area and splashed some water on his face. "Alright, let's do this. Charizard, let's go!" Red threw a ball into the air and in a flash of light came a large dragon-like pokémon. It roared and spit flames into the air before looking to his trainer. "Charizard. Take me to the Orre Region. It's time we reclaimed our place." Charizard nodded energetically allowing Red on it's back. As they took off Red smiled. "I've missed the rush of having a battle. This will be fun." As they flew over Viridian City he looked down at the civilization below. "A lot sure has changed. I wonder if Giovanni is still the gym leader here. Charizard quick detour." Charizard nodded and landed in front of the gym. He walked in and called out. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" The lights turned on and there stood a person who looked very much like Gary. "Who's there? I'm sorry, but I won't be doing any gym battles for a while. I'm off to Orre for the... Red?" He smiled at his old rival. "Green. You're the gym leader?" Green nodded. "So, you've been training at the top of Mt. Silver, huh? Must have been lonely." Red nodded. "So what happened to Giovanni?" He asked somewhat curious. Green smiled. "I've got a lot more to tell you than just that." Red smiled back.

Way back in the Sinnoh Region, a boy native to the region and one from Hoenn. The two had met and were meeting up to catch a flight together. "Hey, Brendan. How's it going?" The boy from Hoenn looked at him and smiled. "Oh, hey Lucas. Are you on your way to Orre too?" Lucas nodded. "There's no way that I would miss this. Besides, it's about time someone saw me school you publicly." Brendan smirked. "Please, like you and your Torterra could beat my Swampert." Lucas laughed. "I have an advantage over yourSwampert in type fully. What makes you think it would win?" Brendan turned to his friend. "There's more to pokémon than just type and you know it!" A blond haired boy came up behind them. "Would you two move along so the real trainers can get on the flight?" Lucas looked at him annoyed. "Oh. Hello Barry." He said annoyed. "You guys might as well drop out now. I'm even going to beat Cynthia out of this competition without breaking a sweat." He then walked down the hallway into the plane. "I don't like that guy." Said Brendan. "No one does." Replied Lucas.

In the Orre Region, a man in a blue outfit drove rode his custom made vehicle to a lab somewhere up in the north of the region. He walked up to the lab and entered. The receptionist was asleep, of course this was normal. "Excuse me." He spoke. The receptionist looked up at him waking up. "Oh! Welcome to the Pokémon HQ Lab! How can I help you?" The man reached into his pocket. "My name is Wes. I'm looking for Michael." The receptionist nodded and pressed a call button. Michael came down in an elevator and over to Wes. "Hi, I'm Michael. What did you need me for?" He asked confused. "Michael, my name is Wes. I'm the one who stopped Cipher and their Shadow Pokémon plan five years before you." Michael widened his eyes. "Oh, I see. But why are you here? Isn't Cipher gone?" Wes shook his head. "I've gotten information from the police down in Pyrite Town. I think they may be working with someone else to start up their plan again." Michael's eyes widened. "Is it Team Snagem?" Wes sighs. "I'm not sure. But there's some tournament going on and I have a feeling they'll first strike there." Michael nods. "That sounds like something they would do. I'm going with you, I guess." He said and then turned to run to an elevator. "I'll meet with you later." Wes walked back out to wait for Michael and a girl came over to him. "Wes? How'd it go?" Wes looked at her. "It went well, Rui. He's coming with us." Rui smiled. "That's good." She said sitting next to him and taking one of his hands.

Ash and friends were now on a plane bound for Orre. "So what kind of cool pokémon do you think they'll have in the Orre Region?" Ash asked enthusiastically. "Actually Ash, wild pokémon are really hard to come by in the Orre Region." Max said. Ash looked at him a bit disappointed. "Really? Wow, that's hard to believe when they're everywhere in other regions." Brock nodded. "Well, it also might be the reason they're holding this event there." Ash nodded. "That's true." Ash looked over to Gary. "Hey Gary, have you ever been to Orre?" Gary nodded. "I have, but it wasn't a fun trip. There were these really weird pokémon that I was called and asked to analyze. I think they called them 'shadow pokémon' or something like that." Ash looked confused. "Like Gengar?" Gary looked at him now. "No, not like Gengar. These pokémon had the door to their hearts artificially closed. It was horrible. But luckily it was stopped." Ash nodded, agreeing with him. "They say that the Orre Region is from the future as well." Max looked at him skeptically. "From the future?" Gary nodded. "Rumor has it that someone captured a Celebi and tried to turn it into a shadow pokémon. But in the middle of the process, it time traveled. Taking everyone in the region with it in it's desperation." Ash looked down saddened. "Oh..." Gary looked at Ash and smiled. "Ash, you'll probably want to hear this." He looked back up. "There's an old trainer who lives in Orre. He's said to have a lot of energy, for an old man anyway, he has a Pikachu, and they say he was once reguarded as the world's strongest trainer." Ash looked at Gary with wide eyes. "Wait, you mean it's Ash from the future?" Gary shrugged. "It could be. He and his wife have a granddaughter who has red hair and is tied off into two tails as well." Everyone looked over at the girls and to Misty. "Does that mean..." Ash said quietly.

Over in the girls' row, they were all talking quietly. It confused the guys, but they returned to their conversation. "Misty, you know he'll never tell you if you don't tell him." Said May, encouraging her friend. "Yeah, Misty. I mean, I've heard very little about you, but from what I know you to would be a great couple." Dawn said smiling. Misty blushed. "But I'm kind of scared to tell him. What if he doesn't like me?" May looked at her sternly. "Misty, if it's not you, then it's me. And he already rejected me." Dawn looked at May. "Wait, what about me?" May looked back at her. "You're only 13. You're too young for him." Dawn raised her voice. "I'm almost 14!" Misty giggled at the two of them fighting over Ash. "I think that if any of us end up with Ash we're lucky. I don't even know if he really likes any girls." May thought about that, as did Dawn. "That's true." Dawn said. "He is pretty dense." Said May.

Giovanni used the Alakazam he had acquired to teleport himself into Cipher's base. He appeared in the room he had sent his transmission to and there was Cipher Chief Ein. "It's a pleasure to meet the legendary Giovanni." He said as he extended his hand. "Now, about this plan of yours. You want us to make a return of the shadow pokémon again?" Giovanni nodded. "A shadow pokémon at my command would be fitting. I want a specific one though, and I need your help to get it." Ein pushed up his glasses. "I'm listening." He said calmly. "I am after a pokémon by the name of Mewtwo." Ein looked at him and grinned a bit. "I see. The legendary pokémon that you cloned from Mew. You don't need to worry about finding it. We have a cloning machine right here in the lab, and we also have some of this Mewtwo's DNA. Our previous head attempted to capture Mew and Mewtwo, but sadly failed. So, shall we commence the cloning process?" Giovanni grinned. "Of course." Ein turned to lead him to the room. "One Shadow Mewtwo, on the way."

Jimmy and Marina traveled in the same aircraft as the champions, since it came and picked up Ace and he offered a ride. "So, you're the famous Jimmy from Johto." Said Cynthia smiling. "That's me." Cynthia smiled. "I hear you managed to get through the Elite Four and all the way up to Lance." He nodded. Lance smiled. "I have to say, that was one great battle." He said reminiscing about their battle. Ace sat back in a chair with Brooke who had long dark purple hair, blue eyes, and wore a gray t-shirt under a black jacket and dark blue jeans and was a traveling companion of Ace's while on his journeys. "Get a room you two." Said a boy teasing them. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a white jacket with a blue shirt and black pants. Ace sat up. "Is there time?" Brooke giggled. "So, Ace. Which of these guys have you beaten?" Asked Marina. Ace looked around. "Well, I've beaten Lance and Wallace." Jimmy looked confused. "Wait, you haven't beaten Cynthia?" He shook his head. "She hasn't really lost to anyone." Jimmy looked at her. "Wow, really?" Cynthia smiled. "Well, there have been a few. The last person who beat me disappeared some time ago though. I hope he shows up for this." She said smiling still.

{[( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there's a lot of exposition and jumping around, but all the stories will cross over eventually. Ace, Brooke, and Blake are all my own OC's and I have a story following Ace's journey up already if you'd like to follow that as well. Please review and leave suggestions for things as well. I will read them all.)]}


End file.
